the new story
by Eva752
Summary: guys warning: i wrote this for my best friend Jessica and it's just for fun, it's about her getting a relationship with Robbie kay because that's her idol. don't read this if you love ouat, it has nothing to do with that. i'm sorry


The new story:

"finally! Summer vacation.." Jessica said while dropping her bag in the living room, she had just graduated. she just needed to get the stuff out of her locker and went home. She let herself fall on the couch and sighed. She grabbed her phone and texted one of her best friends. "Eva are you excited? It's almost my birthday." She pressed send as she smiled at her screen. Not soon after sending the text she got a reply "I know. I've got a surprise for you, make sure to pack your bag." Jessica frowned as she read it "?" she pressed sent…. No answer.

A week later, a day before Jessica's birthday Eva showed up at her front door, " wake up sleepy head!" she knocked on the door until Jessica opened the door. "grab your bag." She smiled and walked in. Jessica yawned and walked to her bedroom. Changing her clothes and walking with her packed bag to Eva. "where are we going?" she asked her looking at the grin on her face. "somewhere awesome." Eva grabbed Jessica's arm and ran out to her car. They got in. Jessica not knowing where they were going she looked outside trying to guess.

After a long trip Eva parked at the airport in Amsterdam. "where are we going?" Jessica asked but Eva ignored her and grabbed the bags from the trunk. Jessica rolled her eyes. "okay then don't tell me" she sighed and got out.

As they walked to the gate where their plane would be boarding Jessica saw a sign – plane to London, England.—

She smiled, "you're taking me to England?" she chuckled. Eva nodded. "for your 18th birthday. She smiled.

During the flight Jessica looked outside. She always wanted to go to England. And now her dream finally came true.

As they arrived in London, Eva rented a car and drove them to the hotel. They spend the night there.

The next day Jessica woke up early, she looked at Eva who was sleeping. She woke her up and smiled "wake up!" she yelled, Eva woke up and threw a pillow at her. "what are we going to do today?" Jessica said while catching the pillow "well we're gonna celebrate your birthday of course. We're going out tonight." Eva said and smiled.

After a fun day of going to the London eye, the Big Ben, Buckingham Palace. They had seen a lot today. Jessica got exhausted so they went to a local pub.

As they walked in Jessica saw a young man sitting in a booth from the corner of her eye. He was looking at her, she tried to be casual and sat at the bar with Eva. They did some shots together. She could finally drink legally. The man was still watching them carefully. After a few minutes while Jessica was talking to Eva two guards walked over to them "our boss would like to talk to you" one said with a serious look on his face. "um… I.." she couldn't even finish her sentence before she got interrupted by the other guy "only this lady. Not you." His eyes turned to Jessica. She tried to look pass them to the man in the booth. "what does he want from me?" she said carefully. " he just wants to buy you a drink." One of the guards said.

Jessica looked at Eva, she nodded. "do it girl." She whispered to Jessica "I'll wait here." Jessica nodded and got up, walking with the guards, looking back at Eva.

The guards lead her to the booth and suggested her to sit down. She could take a better look at the man now. He had brown hair, pretty, sparkly green eyes. He bit his lip as she sat down, the guards turned away letting them have privacy.

Jessica looked at him a little awkwardly and smiled "what's your name." she heard him say. His voice. Oh my god she thought. He's hot and got a good voice, and by the look of it he's famous.

She looked at him "Jessica.." he smiled and ordered her a drink "pretty name." he said "you're not from here are you?" he said as he looked at her, her dark hair, her brown eyes, her darker skin. She was beautiful "no.. um.. I'm here with my friend, she brought me here for my birthday. We're from the Netherlands." She smiled as he raised his eyebrow. "birthday? 18?" he guessed and chucked as she nodded. Their drinks arrived.

Jessica took a sip, her face soured at the flavor. Her first time drinking this strong. He smiled "I'm Robbie." Robbie. Cute name she thought " and what do you do for a living Robbie?" she asked him

"I'm an actor. I travel a lot." He said and drank. Her eyes widen "actor?" she wasn't really surprised, what else would a guy this famous do?. "you and your friend over there wanna do shots with me? Don't worry I'll pay" he said looking at her. "um.." Jessica looked hesitating at Robbie but nodded "sure." The body guards brought Eva over to them and they did some shots together. Until late at night Jessica talked with Robbie. Eva really felt like a third wheel or something. She just wanted to go back to the hotel.

3 AM

"hey guys I'm going home it's late.." Eva said looking at Jessica and Robbie who were maybe a little too close to each other than friends should be. Jessica frowned "please stay…" Eva grabbed her coat "I'm really tired. You should stay If you want to.. you know where the hotel is." She said and left

"maybe we should go somewhere less noisy." Robbie stood up and took her hand. "where do you want to go?" Jessica asked while grabbing her purse. "my house isn't that far from here. We can go and talk.. maybe watch a movie. And if you want to go I'll bring you home." He said while walking out with her. his guards following them. A limousine pulled up and he opened the door for her "after you" he smiled as she got in. he got in himself and they drove to his mansion.

Jessica looked down "I feel bad to leave Eva.. to go here.." he lifted up her chin "hey.. don't worry. She's probably already asleep." As Robbie was talking a guard opened the car door. "yeah probably." She smiled and looked in his eyes.

They walked inside his mansion, she looked around. Definitely the biggest house I've ever seen. She thought to herself.

She looked around when a maid approached her "would you like some champagne miss?" she asked holding a bottle. "sure.. " as Jessica got a glass of champagne Robbie offered to take her coat. He took her coat and gave it to the maid. "Jessica this is my maid and dear friend Miss Jones. She takes care of the house while I'm gone." He smiled. His eyes twinkling. God he's cute. "nice to meet you miss Jones." Jessica said smiling.

Miss Jones brought her and his coat to the hallway and then walked to the kitchen. she wasn't ugly or anything. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. Well cared make up. Not old. Maybe in her late twenties.

Jessica wondered why he doesn't has a relationship with her, or does she, maybe he just brought her here to hang out with friends. Am I getting delusional? she thought. No. it can't. miss Jones is just an employee, who would date an employee. Now stop thinking. He's staring at you. Say something.

"um.. I like your house.. it's huge. " she said and took a sip of her champagne. Smooth. Jessica. Very smooth. She thought. The sarcasm was on point in her mind.

He looked at her and smiled. He sat on the couch and made a suggestion for her to join him, as he did she walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Sir. You should go to sleep, big audition tomorrow. " she heard the voice coming closer. It was a tall, bold, old man. Dressed as a butler she presumed. Robbie sighed. "Jasper leave us alone please.. I'm sorry Jessica.." she looked at him, the butler left . he looked at her "I'm sorry…it's a bit chaotic.. even at…4AM" she looked at him biting her lip softy "it's okay"

He smiled slightly and leaned in closer to her, oh my god what's happening, lord save me. Jessica thought as she watched him.

His lips pressed lightly against hers. she closed her eyes, he slowly deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist. She was a little shocked, it's all happening so fast. She pulled back from him slowly "I'm sorry but I can't… I've just met you today.. and I'm literally panicking for no reason." He looked down "it's okay Jessica, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to" he said.

"okay… I should get back.. really.." she got up and walked to the door, "I really like you.. but this is happening a little too fast.." she took a deep breath actually enjoying what he did, she just didn't want him to notice that.

He got up and walked towards her. "I understand.. let me bring you home.." he looked at her. "no…. I'll get a bus or something.." she said opening the door. "Jessica please.. at least let Jasper drive you.." he followed her once she was outside "fine.."

He called Jasper and he took her home

5AM

Jessica walked in her hotel room and sighed, she let herself fall back on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning…..


End file.
